


7 Days Of Rio

by Roses_Sunset



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 7 days of rio love, Canon Divergence, F/M, Rio deserved better, alternate univers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset
Summary: 7 Days Of Rio love because damn straight we appreciate this badassery





	1. I'll Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Dad!Rio

Marcus laid down in his bed, watching you tuck him in. “Mommy,” You hummed looking up at him. “Can I see Emma tomorrow?” Marcus clutched his teddy as he asked you. 

“Is Emma a friend from school,”

“She’s one of daddies friends, daughter. Her name was Elizabeth.” Taken aback, it took you a second to respond.

“Yeah sure honey, I’ll let daddy know,” He looked amused, burying himself deeper into bed. You kissed his forehead, murmuring a goodnight, before closing the door behind you. You walked to your room seeing Rio just getting out of the shower.

“Hey baby,” He touched your cheek leaning in for a kiss. Pulling away, you walked to your nightstand, removing your earrings. “What’s wrong?” He followed you.

“Marcus wants to see Emma tomorrow, Elizabeth’s daughter,” You snapped. Rio buried his head on the nape of your neck. You didn't know what bugged you. You trust Rio with all your heart, but he never once mentioned her to you. 

“It’s not what you think,” You smacked his hand, making him focus.

“Humor me,” His eyes drooped, realizing how much it actually hurt you. He rubbed his thumb on your cheek, trying to comfort you. 

“I’m training her,” Your heart sped up. How could she possibly want that? How could Rio expose Marcus to that?

“You involved Marcus!” You smacked him in the chest. Your mind went wild, how could he think of exposing his own son. You smacked him again, trying to relieve your anger. 

“I know and im sorry,” He grabbed your hand, pulling you into a hug to stop you. 

“You know how dangerous it is,” You felt the tears try to escape, Rios slow breathing against your head, the only thing stopping the tears. 

“If everything works out, I promise you we don’t have to live in fear every day,” He started stroking the back of your neck, looking at you. “Mama, I promise I won’t ever let anything hurt you,” You shut your eyes letting his words comfort you.

“I love you,” You mumbled to him. He kissed you, letting his lips linger. You were still terrified, from the moment Rio walks out of the house. You feel you hold your breath until you see him walk back through those doors.

“I love you too,” You two stayed holding each other until you felt that you could separate without losing him. He helped you get dressed, before laying down next to you. You rested your hand on your cheek as you glanced at him. 

Rio almost never tells you what happens out there, he knows its better for you that way, but you can't help see the bruises when he takes off his shirt or the tired eyes from sleepless nights. 

Rio must’ve still sensed your unease. “I know it's scary-” Another voice interrupted both of you.

“Daddy?” Both of you looked up, seeing a sleepy Marcus at the edge of the bed still holding on to his teddy.

“Hey buddy, what’s got you up and moving,” He asked Marcus. You sat up seeing if he was hurt. 

“Bad dream,” His voice barely above a whisper.

“Want to sleep with us tonight baby.” You asked him. Marcus nodded before climbing up the bed. He finally collapsed in between the two you.

“Was it a monster?” He nodded dozing off, once he knew both of you were there to protect him. You would do anything for Marcus and Rio knew that. 

“I’ll protect you,” You made eye contact with Rio. “I promise I’ll always protect both of you,” You smiled, closing your eyes.


	2. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are business partners for

The men lifted the body, taking it to away to dispose of it. You handed off your gun to one of your men before walking to your desk. They handed you a napkin to clean the blood stains from your hands. Why does blood have to be so messy? 

"Boss?" One of your men entered the room, causing you to turn. "Rio's here" You nodded sitting down at your desk. Your favorite partner.

"You guys can go." Your men departed, leaving you alone until Rio came in. You grabbed the whiskey bottle, serving yourself a drink as Rio gathered himself. "and what can I do the honors of having you here?"

"We need to talk," Rio crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. You smirked, taking a sip of your whiskey.

"Please, continue." You crossed your legs, watching Rio struggle to talk. Whatever it was had him pretty pent up.

"I have a rotten egg that I need handled," You set your drink down as it stung down your throat.

"Im pretty sure you've handled countless of rotten eggs before," You were intrigued, Rio was not shy on handling rotten eggs, even sometimes making them public. 

"This one...This one is wrapped way too much in my business for me to handle," You got out of your seat, striding to him. 

"Are you trying to trick me, Rio" Rio looked down to your lips before looking back up at your eyes. Rio hated asking for your help, but he made the stupid mistake of letting the egg think she was getting away with things. 

He didn't mean for things to get mixed up, he had just come back from a meeting with you leaving him all worked up. "Never," You smirked, knowing you had him wrapped around your finger.

"because the last man that did me wrong is in the next room already handled," Rio noticed the still prominent blood stains on the ground.

"Thats why we still do business together," You pressed yourself against his chest, licking your lips. You let your nails glide against the outline of his eagle tattoo. 

"and I thought it was for my winning personality," You teased. "I'll handle it." He pushed your hair back, letting out a breath he was holding.

"I assume, I'll return the favor soon," You tilted your head, biting your lip. You lunged forward interlocking your lips.

You gasped as he pinned you against the wall, pushing himself flushed against you before pressing his hand against your neck, eliciting a moan from you. Rio propped his hand on the wall, letting his tongue roam your mouth, tasting the whiskey.

Pulling away from him you gasped for breath, looking back at him, you saw the lipstick stain in the border of his mouth.

"Why don't you let me think about that," With your thumb, you rubbed the lipstick off, before walking past him.

He fixed his composure before walking to your desk. "Pleasure, doing business with you," He smirked, grabbing your cup of whiskey, finishing it up for you.

"What's her name?" You asked him, stopping him in his tracks. 

"How do you know it's a she," He knew he had to tell you eventually, but he didn't know it was that apparent. 

"Women know how to make a man weak," You were upset that you had to get rid of her if she made Rio this way, you would've liked to keep her. 

"Elizabeth Boland"You let him walk out the door as you sat back down at your desk, thinking of a way to handle this problem.


	3. Up and Coming

"You put everything on me," Her voice hoarse. "The money, the dealership" You walked into the room seeing it all go down. 

"Not easy being king, huh?" She lifted the gun until it was pointed to Rio. You walked out of the shadows, surprising everyone. Rio told you to stay out of it, Turner knew nothing about your involvement. 

"Easy there mama bear," Your heels clinked onto the wooden boards, coming closer to Beth. She pointed the gun at you, carefully watching your movement. 

"He's not my problem," She yelled. You shook your head, looking at Rio. You told him she wasn't ready. 

"Beth put the gun down and we will talk about it," Rio tried pushing you to the side.

"So you could kill me because I dont fit into your psychopathic tendencies" She was having a breakdown and she was holding a gun. 

"Elizabeth, we only did what we thought was best for you" Rio stood in silence watching you, but you could see he was clenching his fist. 

"No, you only thing you do is clear yourselves and live me out in the open. You used me," Your blood started boiling as you felt your head throb. 

"We used you?!" You spat. "You asked for it, you were the one that asked for a piece of it" You stepped closer. 

"You kept coming back for more," Rio added. The room fell silent, with only the sound of Turner still struggling to escape. 

"I was scared," She was lying, you've known Beth long enough, that behind those eyes she wasn't scared. 

"Let's not lie now," You finally were in between Rio and the gun, making you feel at ease. "Elizabeth you've been in control of this room since you stepped foot in here," Beth held the trigger inching it closer and closer. 

"I just wanted to be a mom!" 

Rio moved to the side, calling her out. "Then put the damn gun down!" 

Everything seemed to slow, you saw how her eyes had changed, she was in her flight or fight mode, she had made up her mind, she was pulling the trigger. 

You ran to her reaching for the gun, managing to move it away from Rio. There was a gunshot, you took the gun from her before throwing it away from her. You grabbed her wrist, causing her to yell from your grasp. You were confused, on why she didn't look at you, only looked down. It was when Rio pulled you away, did you feel the stinging sensation. You glanced down seeing the blood spreading. 

"Oh My God," She backed up as Rio hovered over you, running out the door before she could feel his wrath. 

"Why do you do something so stupid" He scolded you as he tried putting pressure on the wound, you tried pushing him away, but you were too weak. You heard the sirens in the distance, echoing closer. 

"You need to go," You told him. Your chest was heaving feeling a weight push it down.

"Im not leaving you,"

"If you stay, with him here, you're gonna get arrested." You signaled to Turner who was still tied up. 

"I dont care." Yo would smile at his stubbornness, but this was time behind bars. The stinging turned into sharp pains, feeling the blood seep into your back.

"Dont let that bitch get away with this." You coughed up blood, trying to get a breath in. You rested your head on the floorboard, noticing Rio struggle on the inside. You grabbed his hand squeezing it, he put his hand on your cheek, rubbing small circles. 

"I won't." He got up untying the detective. "Come on boss man, we have some unfinished business." He jerked the detective up, shoving him through the balcony.


	4. Crime Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio snuck into your house, but why?

The sound of glass breaking awoke you from your sleep. You shot up trying to be as silent as possible, waiting to hear another noise. You grabbed your bat that was in the corner of your nightstand, walking down the hall. The commotion started getting louder as you approach your living room.

You turned on the light revealing a hunched up Rio skimming through your fridge. "Are you serious?" You called. You let go of your stance, collapsing on one of your chairs. 

Rio turned to look at you before pointing to the broken vase on the floor. "I was gonna fix that" His eyes were bloodshot, he had been drinking. He went back into your freezer, looking for something. "Yo, where is your ice cream, what a boring life you have," He huffed closing the fridge, starting to terrorize your cupboards. 

"You ate it all, remember?" You picked up the few remaining pieces of glass that he had dropped before throwing it in the trash. 

"Okay fine, McGonagall" Your mouth dropped from the insult. You grabbed the bat swinging it up at him. 

"Im half asleep, holding a bat do you really want to mess with me?" Rio lifted his hands in defeat. 

"Not really- Ha," He found your secret stash of chips, that you specifically hid from him. You shuffled up to him, grabbing a chip. He walked to your living room, hopping on your couch 

"Okay, now that you are comfy, mind telling me why you are in my home at," You glanced at the clock. "two in the morning." You sat next to him, resting your legs on his lap. 

"Marcus is with his mom," He looked down to the bag, invested in the continents inside the bag. 

"Makes more sense to be at home," 

"can't I say I miss my best friend?"He tried ending the conversation, but just like him, you were stubborn. 

"That hasn't worked since we were teens," He groaned, giving up. 

He stayed silent, contemplating something. "I really dont want to talk about it" He pouted, still holding his chip, he started licking the flavor of the chip as if he just forgot everything. You decided to stop bugging, for now, pulling him in a hug. 

"Okay, get off me." He moaned, wiggling off you. 

"So what we're gonna do, is watch Fight Club, then I'm gonna put you to bed and tomorrow when you have a killer hangover, we're gonna drive to the ice cream shop," You giggled. "But first, we're gonna shower you cause you, reek of alcohol."

"Why are you like this?" You tried lifting him, but he weighed himself. 

"Because you're my best friend," You lifted him up, dragging him to your bathroom. "Come on smelly butt." You turned on the shower turning to an already half naked Rio. 

"Oh, you couldn't have waited till I was out," He shrugged, continuing to undress as you left the bathroom. You grabbed pajamas that he had left last time, placing it on the sink as he bathed. 

He came out of the bathroom, already looking better. He collapsed on the couch, letting out an oof. "You know you could tell me anything,"

"There's nothing to say,"

"Rio I've known you for a long time and the face I saw today was a heartbroken one,"

"I thought I said-" You snapped back at him. 

"And I want to know what's hurting you," He rubbed his hands against his face. 

"There was a girl, she reminded me of you," He admitted.

"Like she looked like me?"

"Not just that, but her personality and her attitude to life," He looked down to his hands, remembering the last time he saw her. "I took her under my wing, trained her the best I could," He didn't expect to hurt him so much, but it devastated him.

"What happened to her?" You asked him.

"She wanted more, too fast, thought she could handle things without me" She went behind his back, met the leader of another gang and was making way too many demands. "She got shot"

"Rio." 

"I just kept picturing and I was terrified." His felt his body shake, remembering seeing her body. He had to act unfazed by it, death is a common occurrence in his line. 

"Hey, I'm here," You grabbed his hand, squeezing it. "I'm still here, I'm not her," He nodded, getting out of his hole. He rested against you, leaving the room in silence. 

"I love you, Dweeb," You told him, making him chuckle.

"I love you too, Dork,"


	5. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets chat over spilled coffee

"Ma'am Mr. Arkdale can't wait till next week for the meeting," You sped through the crowd, trying carefully to not bump into someone while holding hot coffee. "Of course you won't regret it, thank you so much," You hung up on the phone, putting it away. You heard someone shout, before feeling a burning sensation in your shirt. 

"Oh My God, I am so sorry," The guy grabbed the napkins from the cupholder, patting them down on your arms. "I didn't see you there,"

"It's fine" You cleaned your shirt the best you could, giving up when the brown stain grew darker. "I normally swerve past everyone," You joked making the guy laugh. "though my boss is gonna kill me," You flinched, remembering Mr. Arkdale was in a horrible mood over a failed meeting. 

"I hope not," You looked up seeing the guy, you felt your mouth wanting to drop but you stopped yourself. "My name is Rio,"

"Hey" You shook your hand, dropping what was left in the trash. He scratched the back of his neck, struggling to come up with words. 

"Can I buy you more coffee since the last one I kinda spilled all over you," You smiled, thinking about. You internally groaned, remembering that your boss needed you asap. Perks of being the assistant of the most powerful man underground and overground. 

"I would love to but, my boss needs me soon and he's already gonna be upset that I spilled his coffee, I'm not gonna add being late." 

"Can I get a name?" You smirked pacing backward. 

"You gotta buy me coffee first," You turned back around, walking away.  
\---  
You took a sip of your coffee, savoring the nice cold taste. You walked around the busy crowd, pacing yourself as you headed back home. It was finally your day off and you didn't know where to start. Maybe a good book?

You were so lost in your thoughts, you bumped into someone again. What was with you and your luck with bumping into people. "Are you serious," You yelped, feeling the chill of the drink. 

"Im so sorry," You looked up seeing the guy again. "Are you stalking me?" He joked, making you both laugh. 

"No, but I do regret leaving home," 

"Can I please buy you coffee or do we still have an angry boss waiting?" You giggled, shaking some of the coffee off. 

"Always have an angry boss but not waiting for me this time," He smiled, using his hands to guide to the coffee shop. You two stayed chatting as you walked inside. 

"So who is the scary boss?" he asked you as he opened the door for you. 

"Simon Arkdale," His eyes lit up. 

"No way! That dude owns practically everything," You ordered your drink to the barista before turning to him. 

" The one and only," You thanked the barista, looking back up at him. You continued walking outside losing yourselves with each other. "I mean its not bad working for him, there are a lot of perks," Just how he handles his dealing puts you on edge. He always tells you to loosen up, that the cops wouldn't catch him. 

"How about I bring you coffee everyday and thats one less task you have to worry about," he said making you blush. 

"I can't make you do that," He nudged you softly, before licking his lips. 

"It gives me an excuse to see you," You felt your heart racing, how did this happen over a spilled coffee. 

"Ok, ok fine," You looked at your watch, checking out the time. "I should start heading out but it was nice seeing you" You mentioned as you looked down. "'cept for that," You both smiled. You got up, getting ready to leave. 

"How 'bout that name?" He lifted his coffee reminding you. 

"Its y/n," He repeated the name and it sounded like angels as he said it. You had to walk away before you could make a fool of yourself. Rio watched you as you walked away. He got up, heading to his car. 

"How did it go?" Turner asked him. He sat down on the seat, watching turn on the street. 

"I got her" He placed his badge around his neck. "We should be taking this case down soon,"


	6. Sexual Frustration

"How short are we?" Beth was counting the money, but the face she was using could give it all away. We were short by a lot. "What happened?" You grabbed your bag, pulling your phone out. You dialed his number, hearing the other line ring.

Rio looked at the money sprawled out on the table. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Your men have a counting problem," he huffed, leaning against the fireplace. 

"I can assure you, they don't have an issue," He taunted as he stuffed his hands into his pocket. 

"Then you are short on money," 

"Oh dont you ladies remember, I had to save your ass?" Rio signaled to his boys to take the remainder of cash back to their ride, while he remained with us. 

Beth was gonna wave it off, but you didn't want him to get away with it that easily. "We didn't need it." You girls were stuck with the shipment. The guy didn't trust you girls with the drugs and he wasn't letting you by. You only needed an extra 15 minutes and you would've made him let you by, but Beth gave in and called Rio. 

"Right, right and let you bitches get taken away with my drugs," You felt flustered. You didn't know if it was from the lack of sleep or the adrenaline running out, but you snapped. 

"Its always something with you," Rio looked entertained from your burst, which only fueled your rage. 

"The claws coming out?" You gripped the ends of the table, seeing the skin turn white. He knew he was getting to you, and he loved it. 

"Just get us another job and let us do what we do," You let out a breath trying not to snap at him. He walked up to you till he was less than a foot away from you. He took out a phone from his pocket handing it out to you. 

You reached for it, but before you could grab it, he lifted it away from you. You grabbed it from him, putting it in your pocket. "Keep it close," He smirked at you before walking out. 

You groaned, turning around to start dividing the money. He left and god knows when you'll have another job. "Asshole," You muttered. 

Annie grabbed her drink, mumbling something to Ruby. You questioned them, but they remained silent. "What guys?" She gave in when you didn't stop asking. 

"You guys always argue,"

"He thinks that just because he is a gang leader that he can get away with it,"

"I mean he can," Ruby chimed in. "He can kill us without a second thought," 

"You just need to show him no fear," 

"That and have the sexual energy that you two radiate," Annie admitted as she drank her scotch. The girls agreed with her, Ruby saying a joke to lighten the mood. 

"Dont tell me you haven't noticed?" 

"I'm surprised you guys haven't pinned each other and you know," She wiggled her eyebrows before laughing it off. Rio was frustrating and an asshole, you could never think about that. His looks are what makes him so cocky and you just want to smack him for that. 

"What are we five?" You laughed at the thought.   
\---  
You were cooking yourself some food, you hadn't cooked in what felt like forever. "Smells great," You jumped up, turning around to see Rio leaning against the counter. 

"What are you doing here," You asked him, turning off your stovetop. You hadn't heard from him in almost two weeks. No jobs, no calls, no nothing. You kept the phone close, but it remained silent. 

"I have a business opportunity," He licked his lips, staying in his position. 

"Dont you need me and the girls?" He shook his head, eyeing you down. 

"just you" You leaned on the counter facing him. 

"so you leave us in the dark and you only need me?" Annie's words kept resonating with you. His facial hair grew from the last time you saw him and it complimented him. "what do you need me to do?" 

"bring that zest you have with me to a meeting," He tried to remain calm but you knew he needed it. 

"and if I say no?" You taunted. His smirk fell as he shot up.   
"you wouldn't," Now it was you with the upper hand. 

"no," He walked to you, stalking you. 

"you owe me," You tsked remaining still. 

"don't you remember? we paid you in our last job," Rio always had a calm and cool demeanor, but right now you were pushing all the right buttons. 

"you need the money." He was right, but you couldn't back down now. 

"seeing you this way is better," You teased him. He walked till he was in front of you, feeling his cool breath on your cheeks. He put his hands on either side of the counter enclosing you 

"dont test me," His words laced with threats but you weren't scared. You licked your lips mimicking him now. 

"claws coming out?" He snapped his hand against the counter. "do it I dare you." Rio pulled you into a kiss, pushing you flush against him. Your skin felt hot under his touch.

He let his glide against your skin until he reached your waist, lifting you onto the counter. Your fingers curl around his head, as his dig deeper into your waist. 

The kiss rough, his anger subsiding, as he slipped his hand under your shirt. You fumbled to unbutton his shirt, managing to unbutton the first two, before ripping the remainder. His pulls away dragging his lips to your neck, sucking on the soft skin under your ear, causing a moan from you. Your head was buzzing, the next thing you remembered seeing your shirt thrown over to the other side of the kitchen. You pulled him into another kiss, letting your tongue roam around his mouth. 

You both broke apart, resting against each other's forehead. "Well, that settles that," You muttered. Rio nodded, pulling away. 

"So I'll see you then, yeah?" He grabbed his shirt from the floor, draping it over his shoulder. 

It took you a second to fully come back, to respond to him. "What," He walked to the door, looking back at you. 

"The meeting, I'll pick you up, bring all that pent up tension with you," You hopped down the table running to him. 

He opened the door winking back at you, shutting the door before you could reach him. "Hey!"


End file.
